El amor nace en fiestas
by Sukii Sukii
Summary: UA! actualizado!...despues de la fiesta...kagome e inuyasha despiertas juntos y....ja! xD
1. Chapter 1

**el amor nace en fiestas**

****

**cap 1** el nuevo estudiante

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiro Takahashi así que porfis no me demanden!

Otra cosa, aquí Kagome es media, que media es dark. Justificación yo soy así y pienso así! (osea todo negro con encaje mucho cuervo telaraña etc.…)

los personajes hablan-  
"los personajes piensan"  
(notas y aclaraciones de a loca autora)  
cambio de escena

Cáp. 1?

Estaba una bella muchacha durmiendo en su habitación, era una chica de unos 16 años, con cabello azabache y hermosos ojos chocolate (N/A: k no muestra por que esta dormida). También es de piel muy blanca (N/A: muuuuy blanca así como yo .) que al parecer no tenía un sueño muy placido.

en el sueño  
Esta estaba…bueno corriendo hacia su escuela.

Se encuentra con un apuesto joven…

Llegan a la sala de clases

Y NO HAY CLASES EN TODO EL DIA!

(por eso el sueño era tan placentero  
fin del sueño

La chica despertó exaltada tenia rastros de lagrimas en los ojos…de felicidad!

"¿Qué fue eso?" ojalá fuera así ¡WA LLEGO TARDE!

La chica se ducho y Salio corriendo con medio desayuno en la boca.

Kagome: "¡voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!" ¡AUCH!

¡Lo siento!

Kagome: "¿Esa voz¡Es la de mi sueño!"- la chica levanta la mirada y cuando lo hizo aseguro que FUE UNA MUY GRAN IDEA!-. Bueno en parte por que el chico era galán (ERA INU!)

¡Al parecer vamos en la misma escuela!

Kagome: si eso creo…¡mejor corramos, llegamos tarde!-

(corriendo)-soy Kagome Higurashi ¿Y tu?

¡keh! Inuyasha

Kagome¡¡Que humor, pues te digo si sigues con ese humor te ganas a una enemiga!

Inu: Hikari Inuyasha acabo de cumplir 17 años, vivo con mi estúpido hermano y soy soltero¿Feliz?

Kagome: arrogante

Inu¡Me caíste bien!

Kagome¡A mi también!

Cuando llegaron a la sala de clases abrieron rápidamente la puerta y no se dieron cuenta que NO estaba el profesor.

Inu/kag¡¡¡¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!

: tranquilos hoy no hay clases¡Hay reunión de profesores todo el día!

Kagome¡Sango! que vergüenza

¿Quién es él?-preguntaron otras tres chicas

Kagome: Los presento, chicas él es Inuyasha Hikari, es nuestro nuevo compañero.

Inu: hola- Saludó

Amigas de Kagome¡¡¡¡HOLA!- dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ellas son Sango-le muestra una joven de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una cola alta con ojos café.

Sango: hola- dijo la joven

Kagome: Ellas son Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.- ¡Bueno ya las conocen!. ( me da lata describirlas ¬¬)

Eri Ayumi Yuka¡hola!- dijeron la tres.

Eri¿Es tu novio?

Kagome: siiiiiiiii y sabes tenemos un profundo amor porque nos conocimos ¡HACE 5 MINUTOS!- dijo exaltada (que miedo)

Eri¡¡esta bien, esta bien! U pero no te enojes ToT

¡¡¡¡¡FIESTA EL SABADO EN MI CASA!- dijo un joven con cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos zafiro. (N/A: Adivinen quien es)

Kagome: Y el es Miroku novio de sango… ¡ve a calmarlo!... ¡WOU FIESTA EN LA CASA DE MIROKU!

Sango: Kagome-chan¿vas a ir?

Kagome¡¡Por supuesto¿Y tu Inuyasha¿Vienes conmigo?

Inu: si hay fiesta yo voy "¡Y mejor si es contigo!"

Kagome: "ahora las clases serán muuucho mas interesantes con el aquí" (inu es un galán!)

¿CONTINUARA?

Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero q le guste

si hay próximo Cáp. Será

LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL EN LOS JOVENES

grax a dark wing fairy y haneko higurashi mis amigas

y a todas las q leyeron matando al gusanito de inu...mi primer fic (publicado)


	2. Notita

NoTa

Gomen, si alguien quiere leer este fic, pero por alguna razón se me acabaron las ideas u.u además lo único que pienso con cosas triste ToT así que no podría escribir cosas para reír.

Nyo! Tratare de subir el animo-nyo! Esq ningún dia mío puede ser totalmente happy

Okas ja ne!

Y grax a todas las q dejaron reviews! Nyo!


	3. El efecto del alcohol en los jovenes

El AmOr NaCe En FiEsTaS

Hola todas..volví! y traje un nuevo capitulo"! seep y les presento a mi ayudante : MICIFU! Es mi neko jajajajajajaj.

Bueno comencemos con esto…ne micifu?

M: …..(solo me mira

KDN (eso es kagome deji-nyo): sera! Por q nunca dice miau este otro..en fin COMENCEMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAP DEL FIC..no contendra lemon…pero a punto! Casi casi u.u q rapidos.

Declaimer: los personajes de MI inu un son mios ToT son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama…a mi no me interesa el dinero de inu! Me interesa el! (termine con mi novio por preferirlo a el . )

Cap2: "el efecto del alcohol en los jóvenes"

INU: soy Hikari Inuyasha…un gusto.

Chikane: (jefa del curso) bien, esperamos que no llevemos bien! .…y, Koga no lo molestes ¬¬

Koga: porq siempre yo!

Himeko: etto…chikane-chan puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Chikane: sip…pero mira hikari-kun, por q no te sientas con higurashi?

Kagome: …ah? Yo q?

Inu: esta bien

Kagome: q paso? ..no entiendo u

Inu: pues deberias poner mas antencion y no hacer otras cosas

Ksgome: esq esto estaba interesante o

Inu: ah!...que?

Kagome: lalalalalalalala asunto mio! Moi moi juju

Inu: keh! Baka!

Kagome: jaja mira quien habla!-dijo haciendo un despresio-

Ayumi: creo q uds. Dos se tendran q llevar mejor

Kagome: ah? Porque?

Ayumi: por q eres la encargada de mostrarle la ciudada a hikari-kun u

Kagome: QUE YO QUE?

Inu: baaaaka! Es ovbio q alguien tiene q mostrarme la ciudada por q soy nuevo y por q soy tu compañero de banco tu tienes q ser la q me la muestre (la ciudad)

Kagome: mmmm no tengo otra opcion?

Ayumi: no u

Kagome: ufffff esta bien

Ayumi: "q alegria se lo tomo con calma"

Yyyyyyy pasaron los dias , lunes martes miércoles juves hasta q llego el viernes…

Viernes:

Sango: Kagome-chan q bueno q inuyasha se hiso amigo de miroku

Kagome: sip!

Sango: al parecer se llevan muy bien!

Kagome: crees eso? Entonces cida a miroku!

Sango: ELLOS NO!

Kagome: -asustada- entonces kien?

Sango: ustedes pues!

Kagome: ess simpatico

Sango: y tu crees q naci ayer!-kagome la mira con cara de "que?"- a ti te gusta!

Kagome: 0/0 q estas diciendo!

Sango: ya nos vemos en la fiesta!

Kagome: au revoir! (adios en frances!)

Sabado x la tarde

kagome : mamá a q hora llego ?

mdk: creo q es mejor q te quedes a dormir alli ya q es muy peligroso caminar de noche

Kagome: esta bien! (ya kisiera yo q me pasara eso ToT)

Sabado 21:30 hrs casa de miroku

Kagome :hola a todos!

Sango: hola Kagome-chan!

Miroku: Kagome-sama! Q bueno q llegaste

Pdm (padre de miroku): yo ya me voy…se portan bien y disfrutes sanamente

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 hora mas tarde

eri: wooooooooooooo….vamso a bailar! hip!

Sango:-a miroku- mi amor perdoname por hip ...ponerme ebrrrrrria hip

Miroku: no! Tu perdoname a miiii! Hip

Koga:- de enfermero porq estaba sobrio- (a ayame ebria) quien es el mas apuesto de esa fiesta?

Ayame: tu nnnnnnnnno hip! Osea seeeeeeeeee igual estai bueno

Inu: y tu?

Kagome:Yo q?

Inu: eres la unica q no bebes

Kagome: esq no bebo

Inu: yo tampoko…bebamos ponche (de ese q se supone q no lleva alcohol)

Kagome: esta bien! Tengo un poco de sed

después de cinco vasos

Kagome: creeo q hip! El ponche tenia algo

Inu: jajajajja siiii

Kagome: voy donde mis ammmmiasssssss hip-y se fue tamaleandoce-

Koga-joteandola (emm como lo explico molestandola- ne Kagome-chan quien es el mas guapo de esta fiesta?

Kagome: tu nnnnooo! Es innnuyahsqjaaaaaaaa

Inu: ven Kagome vamos abailarrr

Kagome: siiiiiiii! Hip!

Ponen musica lenta y bajan muuucho las luces

Inu: creo q no debimos beber tanto

Kagome: y porque no?

Inu:-arrinconandola- por q puedo hacer algo q sobrio no me atrevo a hacer

Kagome: cosas como q?

Inu: como esto

Y la besa, ella lo profundizo rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos…por algun motivo se sentia bien, estuvo completamente feliz esos minutos…

Luego de varios minutos se separaron para tomar aire, bebieron mas ponche y se besaban. Estuvieron asi hasta altas horas de la noche…hasta q algo les pedia algo mas q besos y abrazos, cada caricia daba un escalofrio lleno de placer…no sabian si era por el alcohol o por lo q comenzaban a sentir ellos.

Kagome: inuyasha…todos nos estan mirado

Inu: y a mi que me importa?

Kagome: ya me esta dando sueño…me voy a dormir

Inu: te acompaño hasta tu habitación u?

Kagome:esta bien

(siguen borrachos)

inu: miroku Kagome ya esta cansada y pregunta cual es su habitación

miroku la q ocupa siempre sango...junto a la mia

inu: y donde dormira sango?

Miroku: jejejejje

Inu: mejor no me arruines el momento…hasta mañana

Miroku: pero no te he dicho cual es tu habitación!

Inu: lo se…no me digas ¬¬

Miroku: jejej esta bien adios!

Kagome: cual es?

Inu: la q ocupa sango cuando se queda aki

Kagome: okay

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación…

Kagome: bue…

Interrumpida por un beso, aun mas ardiente y lleno de pasion q los otros..tanto q sentia electricidad en su boca. Y cuando inuyasha toco su espalda por debajo de sus ropas solto un leve gemido de placer…ante esto inuyasha no pudo controlarce mas y la lanzo a la cama tratando de despojarla de sus ropas, lo mismo hacia ella con el.

Estaba claro, según ellos, todo esto era a causa del alcohol..pero no les importo, se sentian a gusto asi…sin pensar en nada, solo en el momento…pero, q pasaria después? Se pregunto Kagome. Decidió detener todo esto por q hace una semana q se venian conociendo y no sreia jusyo para ella ganarce una fama asi.

Kagome: -entre jadeos y gemidos- (todavía no pasa nada¬¬) inu..yasha detente

El no la obedeció…al contrario la beso mas desesperadamente

Kagome: DETENTE!

Inu: disculpa…yo lo siento-dijo ya reaccionando

Kagome: creo q hay q pensar mejor las cosas y ahora no estamos pensado-dijo risueña-

Inu: si…ya duerme

Kagome: inuyasha…kedate aquí,…?

Inuyasha solo rio y se acosto junto a ella abrazandola tierna y protectoramente

En la noche solo se sintio la musica y unos ruidos extraños según ellos..parecia como si estuviecen peliando los gatos o cosas asi…por lo demas durmieron muy bien.

al otro dia

inu: ah?

Kagome: ah?

La noche anterior se les habia olvidado vestirce…asi q estaban con ropa interior y no recordaban NADA bueno algunos momentos comprometedores…pero nada mas, muy mal cosa.

Continuara!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin sorry pero tenia q recopilar información sobre ebrios..asi q les pregunte a mis amigas :juju:

Sayonara!


	4. consecuencias!

**El amor nace en fiestas!**

Im come back…yeah yeah!

Creo q el foro me dejo sin nada de vida! Siiiiiiiiiiiii voy llegando a los 5.000 post…siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya mejor comienzo a escribir -

Já nya! si escribo cosas raras como xu+kalo echenle la culpa al foro XD

Capitulo 3: consecuencias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-escenas del capitulo anterior-.-.-.-.-.-.--.- jojoi con vos seria..(saa)

al otro dia

inu: ah?

Kagome: ah?

La noche anterior se les habia olvidado vestirce…asi q estaban con ropa interior y no recordaban NADA bueno algunos momentos comprometedores…pero nada mas, muy mal cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ahora si

capitulo3:consecuencias!

-kagome: inuyasha? O.O q haces aquí? O.O

-inu: ……………….. O.o

-kagome: (fijandose en q está en ropa interior) HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Q ME HCISTEEEEEEEEEEEE! TT (!gritos con golpes gratis xD)

-inu: y tu q me hiciste tambien!

-kagome: yo no te hice NADA!

-inu: entonces como puedes asegurar de q yo te hice algo y no fue por tu propia voluntad? (JA! Te ganaron XD)

-kagome: etto…mmm..bueno….(baja la cabeza)

-inu: JÁ! No sabes perder!

-kagome: y como pudes asegurar q fue por mi propia voluntad? (jajajja! 3 inteligente la niña)

-inu: solo me acuerdo de unas cosas 0/0

-kagome: yo tambien 0/0 (cabros lesos no mas XD)…por q tenia q pasar asi? T.T

-inu: gomen ne u.u

-kagome: por q te disculpas? o.O

-inu: por lo q paso…me gustaria q hubiera pasado de otra forma u.u

-kagome: _-o sea q de todos modos queria hacer esto? O.O-_no te preocupes (dijo abrazandolo…q tierno! T.T)

-inu: o sea q no te enfadas?

-kagome: sip pero me enfadare aun más si le dices esto a alguien (miedo estaba rodeada de aura maligna )

-inu: _-O.o miedo! Kagome me da miedo T.T-_no te preocupes q no dire nada T.T

_TOC TOC! (_tocan la puerta)

-kagome! Puedo entrar?

-kagome: es sango .. …escondete! ¬¬

-inu: eh? (de un segundo a otro estaba escondido en el ropero!)

-kagome: (con un vestido ya puesto O.o) entra sango-chan

-sango: ohayo …te vine a buscar para q bajemos a tomar desayuno juntas

-kagome: bien vamos

-sango: kagome…recuerdas algo de lo q paso anoche? o.o

-kagome: ne?...etto…por q lo dices? n.nU

-sango: por q en verdad ayer estabas…bueno..este…se te pasaron un poco las copas y después no te vi más…ni a inuyasha

PLOP! (sale un ruido del armario)

-sango: eh? Kagome escuchaste eso? o.o

-kagome: escuchar q y-yo no he escuchado nada nada nadaaa..mejor vamos a desayunas ok? Ok? n.nU

-sango: esta bien vamos….o.O

Y CAE INUYASHA DEL ARMARIO! (baka ne? ¬¬)

-sango: inuyasha q haces a…JA! Mejor me voy..juujujuujujujju

-kagome:q pensara de mi ahora? T.T

-inu: gomen nasai T.T

-kagome: bajo tu primero ¬¬

-inu: _- q miedo T.T-_ oky oky !

kagome : (mientras inu se vestia y bajaba) _– ñau! No puedo evitar decir…q ganas no me faltabas /- _(echii!¬¬ jojoi peor si yo estoy escribiendo yo soy la echii! xD)

cuando inuyasha bajo todos lo miraban con una cara de "sabemos lo q hiciste ¬¬"

-inu: _-O.o mejor no digo nada-_ o-ohayo

-todos: ohayo(sonrisas falsas )

des pues baja kagome !

-kagome: (toda feliz) OHAYO!

-todos: ohayo kagome-chan

-miroku: por q tan feliz?

-kagome: o.O yo soy asi ¬¬

-miroku: eee….ok xD

kagome/inuyasha:OO _–sospecharan algo? T.T_-

_CONTINUARÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ_

_Ya…poco imaginativa..y q? T.T_

_se me cuidan!_

_TAO! _


End file.
